


Who Do U Love?

by ikbenroosje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, any mutuals pls do not shame me i am but a soft child, anyways who do u love is a bop, i am not proofreading i dont care i am dying, i cannot believe i am typing this someone stop me, i cant believe i tweeted something and went u know what im right im gonna write smut about this, mad respect for people casually writing smut because i cant do this, there's some alcohol involved but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenroosje/pseuds/ikbenroosje
Summary: who do u love as one of those smooth sexy songs playing in the club where the vibe feels like you could do anything covered in glitter and sparkling lightsaka changki might not have any lines in this song but they have a really good time





	Who Do U Love?

The entire club had an mysterious vibe surrounding it. Glitters everywhere, different lights making people look slightly inhuman, and a beat that could convince an atheist that at least a god of music exists. 

The song playing was hypnotising, playing loudly yet still remaining a weird kind of calm atmosphere. Everyone was intoxicated on alcohol, the heat of crowded bodies dancing together, and the sound blasting from the speakers.

Kihyun had been dragged along by his friends, who’d immediately abandoned him in favour of making out with hot strangers. Kihyun couldn’t blame them, the club’s dark lights hiding them from any worry or prejudice. Besides, Minhyuk and Jooheon were very much aware of how good they looked, together or with others who seemed to enjoy their little arrangement.

Making his way to the bar, Kihyun felt very looked at. And rightfully so. Minhyuk had dressed him up in the tightest black leather jeans and a formfitting long sleeved shirt made of this silvery material that reflected light with every movement he made. Compared to others in the club he was almost completely covered, but Kihyun carried himself in a way that made him look irresistible. Eyes complimented by a nice smoky eyeshadow, hair freshly dyed purple, and a look in his eyes that made people either intimidated or aroused (or both), he walked through the crowd to order himself a drink.

The moment he leaned against the bar someone caught his eye. Sitting on a bar stool next to him, was one of the hottest dudes he’s had the pleasure of seeing tonight. Clothing that matched his, black jeans and a grey and black patterned blouse, showing off a nice chest and gorgeous collarbones. 

His very obvious appreciation of Hot Dude had to be interrupted by the bartender who swiftly brought him his whiskey on the rocks, the cold already creating condensation on the glass as a result of the hot air around him. He took a small sip, the burn warming his body even more.

He turned around to lean his back against the bar, cradling his drink in his hands and looking into the crowd, attention still focused on the stranger next to him.

The attention didn’t escape the stranger.

In fact, he seemed to revel in it. Smirking before taking a sip of his own drink, before ever so slowly turning towards Kihyun, mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked, voice much lower and deeper than Kihyun had expected. Of course he had to sound even hotter than he looked.

Kihyun however, took this as an invitation to ogle him even more, appreciatively looking him up and down.  
The stranger responded by leaning backwards and tilting his head up.  
Damn that is one attractive jaw.

Realising that he probably needed to verbally respond to the question, he turned his attention toward the dancing crowd again.

“I can imagine something better to look at,” Kihyun responded teasingly.

The guy sat up and leaned closer to him.  
Low and softly he asked, “What would you rather look at then?”

Tilting his head as if considering his question, Kihyun looked him over once again. 

Feeling bold, he replied “You could probably undo a button or two to improve my view.”

The guy laughed, high pitched compared to his normal voice, and nonchalantly undid an extra button, revealing more of his smooth chest.

“And would you say this has improved your view… ” he looked at him questioningly, last word a bit drawled out to hint at his name.

“…Kihyun”

“Mine’s Changkyun, nice to meet you…. Kihyun,” the way he said his name, lazily, as if it meant nothing and everything at the same time, made Kihyun take another sip of his drink.

Changkyun watched as he gulped down the rest of his whiskey, captivated.

Kihyun walked to the dance floor, motioning for Changkyun to follow him.  
A light touch at his wrist told him Changkyun was letting him guide him through the crowd, people moving and parting for them. Lights reflecting sweat and glitters, the bass feeling even more intense with the speakers nearby.

Somewhere in the middle Kihyun turned around and pulled Changkyun close to him. He grabbed Changkyun’s hands and pulled them around his own waist, wordlessly giving him permission to touch. Kihyun kept his hands on Changkyun’s chest, fingers tracing the part where his blouse stopped existing and turned into smooth skin. Kihyun leaned in to put a gentle kiss on Changkyun’s collarbones, lightly, as if touched by a light feather. Changkyun softly gasped in his ear. Other people moving around them pushing them even closer together, hips aligned and pants probably a bit too tight. Kihyun felt a hand grab his ass, and a look at Changkyun’s grinning face confirmed the owner of the hand. Kihyun laughed softly. 

"I would very much like to actually kiss you” he said.

“The feeling is mutual.” Changkyun replied before moving closer.

Kihyun closed the gap between them and was met with soft lips on his own. A hint of alcohol and smoke, as the kiss deepened.

Changkyun seemed to melt in Kihyun’s hands, pulling at him to get him even closer. When they broke apart their gazes locked. Kihyun smiled at him, and placed one more peck on his lips before moving to his neck. 

Slowly, kiss after kiss, until he was back at his collarbones and looking up at Changkyun.

“Why are you so,” another kiss on his neck, “god,” a kiss on his jaw, ”damn,” a kiss on his cheek, “pretty.”

Changkyun giggled. 

Kihyun wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life. He preceded to kiss the rest of his face, getting more and more giggles from Changkyun.

So goddamn cute.

Another person bumped into them and Changkyun was pushed even closer to Kihyun, one of Kihyun’s legs between his. Those tight pants hid nothing, as Kihyun teasingly pushed his leg closer to Changkyun’s crotch.

“Fuck” Changkyun moaned.

Kihyun’s eyes widened. Kihyun wondered what other sounds the other could make. Grinding down again, Changkyun let out a soft whimper. They locked eyes. Desire and want reflected in both of them.

Setting his worried about hygiene aside, Kihyun dragged Changkyun off the dance floor and into a bathroom stall.  
The bass muted but still audible inside, mixed with the hot wet sounds of them making out. 

“I want to make you feel good, can I baby?” Kihyun whispered in Changkyun’s ear.

“Hell as long as you call me baby I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

Still chasing Changkyun’s lips, Kihyun let his hands trail down from Changkyun’s waist to his ass to the front of his jeans. He slowly traced the outline of the hardened cock. Changkyun’s breath hitched. Kihyun moved his hand a few times before stopping at the button on his jeans. He looked at Changkyun questioningly, silently asking permission.  
Changkyun let out a desperate and small, “please..”

Kihyun got on his knees (ew gross bathroom floor) and undid Changkyun’s jeans. He got out his cock and stroked it a few times, keeping an eye out on Changkyun’s. Changkyun leaned against the door of the bathroom stall, head tilted upwards and eyes closed.

Kihyun tapped the back of his knees, “Look at me baby.”

Changkyun looked into Kihyun’s eyes as he slowly licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head. It’s a good thing Changkyun was leaning against the door otherwise he might have fallen over from the intensity of Kihyun’s stare.

Kihyun took almost his entire length in, using his hand for the rest, and sucked as if his life depended on it. Moving up and down, make-up smearing and slightly teary eyed, Kihyun looked like the most gorgeous thing Changkyun had ever seen. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Especially since he noticed that the hand Kihyun didn’t have wrapped around his dick was moving in his own pants.  
Changkyun groaned as Kihyun picked up the pace, both of them incapable of forming any words anymore, just soft swears and gasps.  
Kihyun swallowed as Changkyun came, hard, and it only took a few more strokes for Kihyun to follow him. Cleaning up each other wordlessly, they looked at each other. 

“That’s the view I was looking for,” Kihyun said teasingly.

Changkyun blushed.

“I can imagine an even better view,” Changkyun said, before they left the club together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first time ive ever written smut and its all bc of a goddamn english song 
> 
> please scream at me in the comments to give me some validation for how mortified i feel
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
